Soul Theft
by ISeenACar87
Summary: The Shinigami are at war with the Quincy. How far will a shinigami warrior go to fight for his Quincy love? New chapter is up!: Kenpachi and his squad have finally collided with the Quincy training camp as Tousen and 9th division spectate from afar.
1. Prologue

Prologue—

A man in shinigami clothes walked up to the outside west gate of Seireitei. He walked slowly but confidently, his bushy black hair blew with the gentle breeze as a giant man landed in front of him.  
"Halt!" the giant yelled with authority "I am Jidanbō! This is the western entrance to Seireitei and I am its guard."  
The shinigami looked up as Jidanbo reflected in his cold silver eyes, as if he was staring through him.  
"Proper clearance is required to grant your passage." Jidanbo stated as he held his ground.  
The shinigami walked up to Jidanbo his head only measured up to his knee cap. "I am Tsuyoshi Takeru. That's all you need to know." He said as he placed his hand on Jidanbo's kneecap.  
"Tsuyoshi Takeru?" Jidanbo said in disbelief as his eyes widen. "The Soul-" his pupils shrunk instantly as he fell over, his right kneecap and below completely lost in a sudden explosion of light out of Takeru's palm.

Takeru lowered his hand onto his unreleased zanpakutō's hilt and within an instant, a vertical slash appeared on the gate. The gate quickly started to crumble before him as he hopped onto the rubble. "Today is the day I kill you, Captain-Commander Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai." Takeru stated with a cold emotionless face.


	2. Chapter 1 The Ignition of War

--Chapter 1—

"Tsuyoshi Takeru, reporting as ordered Captain." Takeru said as he ran up to Zaraki Kenpachi who was sitting on the porch of his squad's building. "Hm?" Kenpachi said as he stood up, his mammoth height having almost two feet on Takeru. "How did it go?" he asked as he took his zanpakutō over his shoulder. Takeru stood up straight, his muscles tensed as his eyes grew confident.  
"Captain Zaraki, my month of duty in the real world showed nothing of the abnormal. The-" Takeru's report was cut off by Kenpachi who swung his sword down as it slammed into the floor right in front of Takru's feet.  
"I've told you to quit being so uptight all the time." Kenpachi said with a glare that shook off Takeru's militant manner.  
"Forgive me captain. All went well. Just the normal hallows appearances, and that's it." Takeru said as he took a deep breathe; His body grew more relaxed.

Kenpachi looked down at Takeru's sheathed zanpakutō on his waist "Did you find out what its ability is yet?" Kenpachi asked. "No captain, I've been finding it easier just to go with demon arts or hand-to-hand combat until I do." Takeru said with a bit of disappointment.  
"Tch. Whatever, you're powerful enough without it anyways; but find it out, you'll get stronger! Get strong, strong enough so I can go all out against you!" Kenpachi said in an excited manner with a giant grin across his face.  
Takeru stood there speechless for a moment and smiled "I'll get stronger then that!"  
"Good." Kenpachi responded as he started to walk away.

"Well well, look at you. Mr. Hot-Shot with the captain." Said a bald man leaning against the wall not too far behind of Takeru.  
"Heh, how have you been there Ikkaku?" Takeru said as he turned around as Ikkaku walked up to him.  
"Since ya reported in!" Ikkaku snickered as he slapped his hand on Takeru's back then pulled him in "Me, Mustache and Pretty-boy are going to go drinking tonight, wanna come?!" he said grinning deviously.  
Takeru smiled and took Ikkaku's arm off his shoulders "Sorry, but I'm going to go train with Ayaka tonight."  
"What?! Again?!" Ikkaku shouted and grabbed Takeru by the front of his yukata and pulled him so they can see eye to eye. "Who is this girl?! when do we meet her?!" Ikkaku asked with a nosey stare.  
Takeru laughed and broke free again as he dusted himself off "Just a friend … for now." He said, growing happier.  
"Hey hey hey! Remember! Love is an unnecessary emotion for a shinigami! Don't let this screw up your fighting!" Ikkaku said pointing at Takeru.  
"Don't worry. I'll keep both my world as a member of 11th squad, and my world with Ayaka balanced, ok?" Takeru said as he finished dusting himself off and tightened the sash around his waist.  
"Good. 'Cause if ya don't, I'll kick yer ass!" Ikkaku said as he turned around and walked back down the hall of which he came.  
Takeru smiled as he went off on his way to leave Seireitei.

A girl in a long white gown, with a blue outline on each edge of it stood against a tree next to a waterfall in the middle of the woods. Her long, light, blonde braided ponytail reached down to the back of her knees, as she brushed her hand through the 3 bangs on each side of her face. She sighed as she held her hand up before her face as she gathered a few small blue spirit particles around her hand. They danced around each finger as she watched them, sort of entranced, but gently blew them away.  
"Ayaka!" Takeru yelled as he waved, from appearing over the horizon as he ran towards her. Ayaka turned her head slightly and smiled as her brown eyes gleamed with joy "Takeru!" she yelled as she ran for him. Takeru slowed down as he neared her, as she did the same and smiled. "You're late." She said poking his nose.  
Takeru looked at her finger poking his nose, sort of cross-eyed and gently swatted away "I'm late because I wanted to get you something" he said closing his eyes, grinning in her face.  
Ayaka raised an eyebrow playfully and giggled "Ok what is it?"  
"You know I have to do this the cheesy romantic way, close your eyes!" he said as he reached into his yukata.  
Ayaka rolled her eyes and smiled "Alright then." She said as she closed her eyes.  
Takeru took out a string necklace with a sliver pendant of her Quincy cross and his zanpakutō crossed together. He smiled used a flash-step to appear behind her, and slowly attached it around her neck. "Open sesame!" he said happily as Ayaka opened her eyes.  
Ayaka placed her hand on the pendant and looked down at it and smiled warmly "I love it, but" she said turning to him "You know I can't wear this around freely. My parents don't even know I have a friend; who is a boy; who might be more; let alone him being a shinigami." She said getting an inch closer to his face with each sentence.  
"I know, I know." He sighed "but it's the thought that counts." He then smiled as got as close to her face as possible without touching "and you know what my thoughts are now?" he asked with another big grin.  
"What are you thinking?" she said grinning back.  
"I'm thinking about how badly I'm going to whoop your ass tonight! Takeru said jumping back as he unsheathed his zanpakutō and held it in front of him, ready to fight.  
Ayaka brought her hands together and then spread them apart as a blue beam came between the hands as she did. "Men of the 11th squad, always have one thing on their mind." Ayaka said disgusted but then stuck her tongue out as the beam formed a bow and arrow of reaitsu.

"This emergency meeting of the Gotei 13 will now commence!" said Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsaias he struck the floor with the bottom of his cane.  
All 12 other captains of the Gotei 13 stood in a long row in front of the Captain-Commander.  
"Captain-Commander-" Hitsugaya began as his ice blue eyes shook slightly "There has to be another way to resolve this! We just can't simply exterminate them!"  
"Toshiro Hitsugaya, we've already tried to compromise. They are headstrong. They insist that we shinigami take too long to respond to hollow attacks." Captain-Commander stated.  
"Hitsugaya." A long black haired man from the other side of the row started. "Their actions are throwing off the balance between our world and the real world, and they refuse to stop; the quincy must be elminated." Kuchiki Byukaya stated with his regular everyday emotionless face.  
Hitsugaya grinded his teeth as he looked at Byukaya but said nothing for he knew he was right.  
The Captain commander stood up and took several steps forward. "Very well then, all those who oppose this and have any other way to resolve this, speak now."

Silence filled the room as Captain commander looked around and then nodded to himself. "Then it's decided, tonight we will wipe the Quincy off the face of the planet!" he commanded.


	3. Chapter 2 What To Fight For?

Chapter 2 –

"We have word that a large group of Quincy has set up a training camp deep in the woods north of Seireitei." Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsaias said as he addressed all the captains, still in row. "They will be our first target." He continued.  
The room stood silent. Hitsugaya looked at the ground slightly for a moment and refocused.  
"The estimated amount of Quincy in this camp is around 130. This should be no problem for one division, with another on standby for back-up." The Captain Commander continued as he looked among his men.  
"Zarakai Kenpachi." He announced as he looked in his direction "Your division should have absolutely no problem with this, you will lead the assault."  
Kenpachi grinned with delight as Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsaias looked over to Tousen. "Kaname Tousen, you will take your men half a mile away from the battle and stay hidden until you feel the overall reaitsu of 11th division fading. Keep your reaitsu level sealed as much as possible, the Quincy are known for sensing reiatsu a lot better then Shinigami".  
Tousen nodded "Understood Captain- commander Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsaias."  
"Very well. This meeting is over, carry on as ordered." Captain Commander said as the the Captains nodded and proceeded to leave.

A blue light from a rain of Ayaka's arrows lit up the entire area Takeru was standing in, as Takeru smiled confidently and deflected them, all except the last which was reflected back at Ayaka. Ayaka in mid-air, smirked as she canceled it with another arrow as she landed on the ground "You've gotten better since your last duty in the real world, haven't you?"  
Takeru shrugged, smiling to himself "I suppose I might have gotten a bit better since I last saw you."   
Ayaka smiled as her bow faded away "You seem to get better and better, and you haven't even went into shikai this time." She said walking up to him. Takeru took his unreleased zanpakutō and sheathed it back at his waist "Yeah, but I'd be stronger if I can figure out what its damn ability is. I'm not sure if Tamashii Futansuru even has any abilities if it continues like this." He said rubbing the back of his head, looking to the side slightly embarrassed of it.  
"Of course it has an ability" Ayaka responded as she stood an inch away from him, and tilted her head cheerfully "It's probably a great one, and good things come with time."  
Takeru looked back at her in the corner of his eyes, and brought his head back as well "I guess that's true." He said as they smiled at each other.

"Ayaka!" an older man's voice yelled from deeper in the woods. Both of Ayaka and Takeru's eyes shot open as Takeru panicked as he looked around. "Oh no! I should have been back at the camp an hour ago!" Ayaka said as she slapped her forehead "Dad's going to be pissed if he finds me with a shinigami!" she said as she took her necklace off and stuck it in her dress. "Quick! Get out off here!" Ayaka whispered as she turned around to Takeru, who wasn't there. "Where the-" she said as she looked around and saw Takeru running off in the distance "Well, at least he has a smart head on his neck." Ayaka laughed nervously.

Takeru arrived in Seireitei out of breathe, resting his hands on his knees. He stood up tall and stretched as he continued to walk to the 11th division house. On his way he looked around, and noticed that a couple of people where not around. "Weird, why is this area so empty?" he asked himself out loud and bumping into someone. "Oh I'm sorry." Takeru began as he looked up to the person he bumped into and quickly rose up to his feet to help her up. "Vice Captain Rangiku Matsumoto! My deepest apologies! I-""No worries" she smiled as she took his hand, bringing herself up to her feet and dusted herself off. Takeru watched her dust herself off as he froze once she stopped and stared at him for a moment.  
"Hmm..." she started as she continued to stare at Takeru.  
Takeru stood there unsure of what to do, starting to feel like he was going to sweat.  
"OH! I know you now! Aren't you with 11th Division?!" she asked, clapping her hands now sure why the face seemed familiar. Takeru paused and then chuckled nervously thinking he was in trouble "Yup, that's me! 11th Division, 6th seat Tsuyoshi Takeru is the name!" he said.  
"So you are…." She said, still staring at him. Takeru stopped laughing, standing there, starting to feel awkward.  
"Well. . ." she paused again as Takeru was trying to hide how impatient he was getting. "Aren't you suppose to be on the mission with the rest of your division?" she asked.  
Takeru's eyes grew shocked as he raised an eyebrow "Mission?" he asked confused. "Yes your mission! Captain Commander Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsaias ordered your squad along with 9th division to eliminate the Quincy force up in the northern woodlands." Matsumoto said as utter shock and fear struck Takeru.  
Takeru stood there, shocked "Are you okay there Takeru?" Matsumoto asked, already forgetting his name.  
Takeru shook as he turned back around as fast as he can, running as fast as he can, as Matsumoto stood there confused with his reaction.

"You need to stop worrying us like that Ayaka." Her dad said as they sat in front of a fire with a pot of soup boiling on it. "I'm sorry Dad, I just got carried away with my practice." Ayaka said as she sat down, hugging her knees a bit. Ayaka's father smiled at her as he started stir the soup "It's okay, as long as you're safe." He said as he looked up at the sky, night starting to fall. Ayaka smiled back and got up to hug him. Her father smiled and hugged her back as the necklace in Ayaka's dress was pushed out from it.  
"Hm? What's that?" Her father said as he reached down for it. Ayaka tried to pick it up before him, but ended up grabbing her dad's hand which already grabbed the necklace.  
Ayaka took a step back, placing her hands behind her back, looking away; already aware of how mad her dad was going to be.  
"I don't remember you having a necklace before." He said as he took a closer look at it "Is that." he said squinting his eyes, which instantly filled up with rage as he threw it into the ground in front of her.  
"Why is there a zanpakutō crossed with a Quincy bow? Are you secretly seeing a-"

"Shinigami!" a Quincy yelled as he ran through the camp "Shinigami! Shinigami are approaching the camp with their arms drawn!" he yelled as everyone started to run around, ready to do combat.  
Ayaka's father stood there as his fist clenched and shook with rage. "You know... those shinigami are the reason why we Quincy came to be." He growled "If they weren't so to slow to react to hollow attacks, your mother wouldn't-" he stopped and yelled at the top of his lungs, running towards the gathering Quincy ready to do battle.  
Ayaka fell to her knees, as she picked up her necklace and held it tight "Mom… Takeru..." She then looked up at the sense of urgency filling the camp "Why does it have to be like this?" she asked herself.


	4. Chapter 3 Over Before It Begins

Chapter 3 –

The Quincy formed a line outside of their camp. They all drew out their bows and readied them as the 11th division closed in under 100 yards.

"Shinigami forces!" a man yelled, dressed in a long white robe, bearing a Quincy cross on both front and back of it. His outfit seeming a bit more formal than the others'. He stood in front of the Quincy force, as if he was taking charge "Halt your advance! Why do you come to our camp with weapons drawn?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.

Zaraki Kenpachi stood in front of the 11th division, as he slowly took steps towards the Quincy force. "Quincy, whatever your name is! The 11th division of Seireitei's Gotei 13 is here to slay you in the name of Captain-Commander Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsaias." He said, still slowly approaching, marking about 80 yards away from the Quincy, as the Quincy took aim on Kenpachi.

"It seems so, but for what reason do you have?" the head Quincy asked taking several steps forward.

"Reason?" Kenpachi said as he kept closing in slowly "Since when is there a reason needed to fight?" licking his lips, as his devilish ambition filled his one visible eye.

"What?" the head Quincy said shocked, "What are you saying? That you want to start a war for no reason?!" he scowled as he regained his posture, his bow finally taking appearance.

"There's a reason. . . I could just care less what it is." Kenpachi smiled as he stopped within 30 yards of the Quincy force alone.

The Quincy force leader's eyes grew disgusted "Fool." he said softly, as he pointed towards Kenpachi as the Quincy force unleashed a seemingly endless storm of arrows at Kenpachi.

On top of a hill about a half mile away, Tousen and his division waited, watching the battle start from afar. "Captain Tousen." A man standing side to side with Kaname Tousen whispered, as he watched a giant cloud of dirt and dust smoke fill the area Kenpachi was standing; Arrows from the Quincy force, still raining down on him. "Zaraki Kenpachi. . . is he really as strong as the rumors say?" as his spiky black hair flowed in the wind, revealing a 69 tattooed on his left cheek. "He was given the title 'Kenpachi' because he has killed the most and enjoys it the most. Though, some stories don't seem possible for any being, even if they are Captain level." Shūhei Hisagi finished.

Tousen watched as the onslaught of arrows continued, his long braids and Captain's robe, blowing in the wind as well. "That isn't a man." Tousen stated as his Vice Captain looked back at him curious. "I don't know what he is… but he's definitely not of this world." He said without a feeling..

"Their Captain is dead, this is over." The lead Quincy said to himself as he sliced his hand through the air as a signal to stop. The Quincy force halted their fire, watching the smoke clear. The 11th division stood there, some confident, and some of the newer members unsure of what to expect as a small child looking girl with pink hair smiled. "Ken-Chan, let's have fun." she said cheerfully.

The smoke started to clear as a tall black figure became slightly visible in the smoke, as the Quincy started talk amongst themselves in shock. "T-T-There's no… way.." The head Quincy stuttered, as fear started to slowly consume him.

Kenpachi stood there, his uniform slightly damaged, with his face slightly disappointed "You better have been holding back, because I've been waiting too long for a good time." He said as he sucked his teeth the area around him starting to haze.

"What is this?" he said as the Quincy leader said as the entire force started to find it hard to stand. "Thi-th-this can't.. be h-his reaitsu, can.." he started to cough as some blood came out.

'_Why?!' 'Is she alright?' 'I have to make it there in time!' 'I don't know what I'll do if I find her… I mustn't think like that!'_

These four things kept replaying on Takeru's mind as he ran through the forest as quick as he could. He returned from his duty in the real world this morning, traveled to the northern woods, trained with his love, ran back quickly, and is now running back to the woods faster then he has ever had; for all he knew his body could be falling apart, but he wouldn't notice, nor could he care anymore for only one thing mattered.

"Not too far now, I should be about a mile aw-" Takeru fell to his knees, sliding through the dirt several feet. He tried to get up, but he felt as if the world itself fell on him. "No.." he started "NO!" he yelled "This energy-… I must get there before he starts!" he shouted as he fell forward a bit, catching himself halfway, hugging his ribs, as he forced his way up. Takeru started to walk, slowly as if he the world was now chained to his ankle. "I can't let this stop me!"

Tousen stood there as Kenpachi's reaitsu started to become yellow, its visibility taking place now that it has reached a certain level. Hisagi started to sweat slightly, as the whole 9th division behind them was having difficulty standing up. "Saying he is a devil, would be putting it lightly" Tousen said as they continued to watch.

Kenpachi grinned as the reaistu suddenly was cut off as he slowly raised his zanpakutō in the air, pointing it to the Quincy force. "Let's begin" he snared as the 11th division gave out their battle cries and rushed forward.

The lead Quincy held his mouth as he slowly rose, and removed it to speak as some blood still leaked out the corner of his mouth "Attack!" he said weakly, still weakened by Kenpachi's reaitsu. The Quincy quickly tried to regain their attack position and started to fire at the on coming shinigami.

Ayaka watched a couple of feet from behind the lines, her eyes shaking as she clenched her necklace to her chest. "That was just one shingami's aura?" she asked herself, starting to fill with doubtful thoughts. She looked up as more Quincy ran to the front lines, her father being one of them. "Father…" she began and then looked at the shinigami about to come into melee range with the front line. "I wonder… if Takeru is with them."


	5. Chapter 4 Aftermath

Chapter 4 –

The 11th division made its first contact with the front line. A few shinigami were shot down before reaching their targets, but even more Quincy were cut down where they stood by the shinigami.

"Yeah!" Ikkaku yelled as he took his spear, deflecting arrows back at Quincy. He ran towards a group of them crowed together as he stuck his spear in the ground, using it to fling him towards them. Ikkaku came down full force, driving his spear through one of them as the ground split and collapsed in with impact, dragging the other Quincy under. Ikkaku let out a war cry as he turned his head to see his friend Ayasegawa slice down a Quincy in front of him "Beautiful isn't it?" Ayasegawa said as he flipped a hand through his hair.

Ikkaku looked at all the violence and grinned "Yeah, I feel so alive right now" he snickered slighty. A Quincy that Ikkaku buried in the small crater moments ago bursted out with a charged arrow. Ikkaku turned around as his eye's widened "Oh sh-" he stopped as a little pink haired girl kicked the Quincy in the back of the head, knocking him out.

"Vice Captain Yachiru!" Ikkaku shouted as he and Ayasegawa turned around to her. "Baldy needed saving!" she laughed jumping and dancing about on a several Quincy's heads, then dashing away to find more foes. "I didn't need saving! I'll kill them all! Every Quincy should tremble with fear, for Ikkaku has come to slay you all!" Ikkaku yelled as he went further down the field to charge more enemies. Ayasegawa smiled to himself "Good times. . ." he said softly as he followed Ikkaku.

A dozen Quincy ran and jumped around Kenpachi as they kept shooting him "Pathetic!" he yelled as his reaitsu stopped them all in their tracks. Kenpachi sheathed his zanpakuto "You're all so damn pathetic!" he yelled, as all the Quincy around him and further started to tremble as they all fell to the ground, spitting up blood as several of their heads exploded to the sheer force of Kenpachi's presence.

"This is boring." Kenpachi said to himself as the he looked at all the dead body's around him. Kenpachi sighed as he began to walk, but got cut in the cheek by a Quincy arrow. "Hm?" Kenpachi mumbled as he looked ahead of him. A man with blonde hair, brown eyes in a Quincy uniform stood ready with his bow in hands. "I am Uryu Shinji: Proud warrior of the Quincy! Let us do battle, you zanpakuto wielding bastard!" he yelled confidently as Kenpachi laughed with sensation "Yes! Yes! You can cut me! Good, let's enjoy this moment!" Kenpachi drew his zanpakuto "If I send you to hell, you better be stronger once my life has ended!"

Ayaka looked at everyone dying in front of her. The blood was soaked with Quincy and shinigami blood. She freted as she ran through the chaos "Some of these men are wearing 11th squad badges!" she said to herself "Please be here alive Takeru!" she said as a shinigami came toward her. Ayaka jumped back avoiding a slash and quickly made a bow and shoot the shinigami down in his spot. "Maybe I should keep this out.." Ayaka ran down the field as she felt short of breathe suddenly, getting brought down to one knee. "This is the energy from before…" she looked around through the battles around her, and saw a man barley dodging Kenpachi's attacks with all he had. "Father!" she yelled, trying to make her way up to her feet.

Shinji looked back at the girl "Ayaka, get yourself out of here! This place is lost!" he yelled. A ring of bells were heard as Shinji's pupils grew small. "A man who was able to cut me…" Kenpachi said lightly as Shinji looked down with the last of his remaining strength to the zanpakuto in his chest. Blood flooded out as Kenpachi pulled his weapon out, flicking the blade so the blood would come off "…was also a man who couldn't keep his focus in battle…" Shinji dropped to the ground in his own puddle of blood "…I'm insulted." he said as he wiped the bloody cut on his cheek with the surface of his zanpakuto.

Ayaka watched in horror, her own worry for her dad was also his downfall. "… no …this can't be." she said as her voice cracked a bit. Her eyes brimmed with the most painful tears as she looked at her father in front of her, but knowing he wasn't of this world anymore.

Ayaka was about to make a run for him, but the sound of metal be swung through the air paused her in her tracks.

"The battlefield…." A man in shingami clothing appeared behind her, as she slowly turned around to see who it was. His face was covered in shadows due to the giant full moon being right behind him. "… is no place to mourn the fallen!" he yelled as Ayaka was impaled on a spear, then flung off to the side. Her body bounced off the ground and rolled in the dirt, as her necklace fell out of her hand next to her. "Ikkaku!" Ayasegawa yelled as he ran up to him "Their numbers have greatly fallen, the remaining are running after seeing our Captain's last bout." Ikkaku looked at him and nodded "Let's finish this up." He said as Ayasegawa ran off. Ikkaku paused for a moment to look at something shining off the moon's light on the ground. He looked at the girl who's eyes slowly closed, breaking her final tears in the process. Ikkaku kept his battle face, he was the 3rd seat of 11th division after all, though even that face showed the emotion of surprise as he saw a zanpakuto and Quincy bow crossed on the pendant of the necklace.

Takeru's cheerful face and voice echoed through his head _'Just a friend. . . for now'._

Ikkaku shook his head and looked up at the moon "Couldn't be…. and what are the odds?" he said as he held his spear over his shoulder. "I have a mission to finish, I can't just stay here over-thinking this." He said as he ran off into the distance.

Tousen sensed the last of 11th division leave the battlefield and chase after the remaining Quincy. "9th division, lets move out. "Time to pay our respect to the fallen." He said as he lept off the hill and started to walk towards the battle's aftermath as his squad followed.

Tousen walked closer and closer "I despise fighting. These are the sadest of moments." He said speaking to his entire division as they continued to the field. "Many lives were claimed today. Quincy or shinigami, someone's mother, someone's father, someone's friend, someone's loved one was lost this last hour." He said as a silence overtook the squad. "I can understand this pain, enemy or not, we pray for them and those who cared about them." He said arriving at the 1st few bodies.

Tousen bowed his head in silence as the others did so as well, but was shorty lived as Tousen heard someone alive on the battle field, his reaitsu level rising quickly.

Hisagi looked over and saw a shinigami cradeling a Quincy woman in his arms, crying into her hair, holding her head into his chest.


End file.
